


【GA】【pwp】She’asah li Neis

by Treeeeeee



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Catholic Characters, Intersex Aziraphale, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Priest/Believer, neurodivergent Aziraphale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeee
Summary: 记得看warnings





	【GA】【pwp】She’asah li Neis

  
亚兹拉斐尔焦虑地坐在告解室里，手指揪在西装裤的缝线上，急躁得几乎是要俯下身去用嘴啃咬那根特立独行的线头了。他不敢同加百列诉苦，怕对方责骂他“过分挑三拣四”、“颇有些不知好歹”以及其它他想不大起来的话；于是那根白色线头得意洋洋地在两片浅米黄色布料中昂首挺胸，嘲笑着他的苦闷境地。他懊恼地嘟哝一声；而门在他冲着这块廉价布料发怵时被推开。他猛地转过头去，目光触到将门在身后合上的加百列，眼睛瞬间亮起。如此，神父加入了他的小小告解派对，只不过成员之间不再有一只道德滤网做脆弱的遮羞布。亚兹拉斐尔把屁股下的圆凳朝角落里挪了挪；加百列的身型过分高大，加上设计者大抵从未预料到在若干个世纪后会有两人选择同处告解室的一侧，就使得室内的空间显得愈加狭小，像三岁的小女孩硬是要把肯尼玩具塞进微观娃娃屋里一般。亚兹拉斐尔快活得连手都忘了去抓裤子。“神父，”他笑道，激动地深吸着气，换了换坐姿，“我等您好久了。”  
加百列并未被这久别重逢的一幕所感动。他皱皱眉头，下意识地朝门口瞥了一眼，视线却狠狠被实心木门反弹回来。他低声咕哝一声，看向仰头望着自己笑的亚兹拉斐尔，姗姗发觉对方根本没有意识到房间内的气氛并不舒缓。“我叫你在家里等我，你已经忘了？”他问，甚至没有心情去扯出一个假笑。亚兹拉斐尔怔了一下，脸上的快活被尽数打散。他愧疚地低下头去。“可我已经很久没来教堂了，”他喃喃道，“您知道，自从我搬到您家里后——”  
“我把地下室的钥匙交给你，是让你可以去厨房自己找点吃的，不是让你有机会在房子里乱转——甚至是出门来的，”加百列无奈地说。他现在只得在这狭小空间里弓背屈膝，实在惹得他头疼。亚兹拉斐尔露出费解的表情。“我以为您会喜欢我来教堂找您，”他说，“您喜欢听我说我对主的爱有多虔诚。”  
“你对主虔诚，那么就要对我虔诚，只因我是上主的侍仆，”加百列半蹲下来，望着亚兹拉斐尔的眼睛，“所以我说什么，你就去做，知道了吗？”  
“知道，”亚兹拉斐尔笑了，两只大腿互相摩擦起来，“我们要回家了吗？我饿了。”他显得坐立不安，表情窘迫；比起饥饿，更像是急着要去解手。  
加百列扯出一个僵硬的笑容。“我也饿了，”他一字一顿，“脱掉裤子，亚兹拉斐尔。”  
亚兹拉斐尔怔了片刻，这才姗姗放开揪着裤腿的手，开始解皮带扣。在手忙脚乱的一阵努力下，西装裤终于被他蹬到了地上，露出贴在他的跨上的灰色四角短裤。这是去年圣诞节时加百列买给他的礼物，理由是他在搬入前带在身旁的那几条长得过分“花哨”。“继续脱，甜心，”加百列鼓励他。亚兹拉斐尔羞愧地褪下内裤，将自己尺寸过小的阴茎暴露在空气中。出于条件反射，他麻利地卷起衬衫下摆，露出小腹，双腿大张开来。加百列的手指在他的肚脐下的那一串白金色的卷毛上刮了一下。“回去我要帮你剃一下，”他皱着脸说，“这已经长得很长了。”  
亚兹拉斐尔的脑袋耷拉下来。“对不起，”他轻声说。加百列探上前去，亲吻他的脸颊，一直吻到脖颈，这就吮吸起那片皮肤。亚兹拉斐尔吃痛叫出了声。加百列立刻停下了，抬起头，挑眉盯着他。“别给我出声，这可和在地下室不一样，”他警告道，语毕扯出一个短暂的粲笑。亚兹拉斐尔慌忙点点头，动作夸张地用手掌紧紧捂住了自己的嘴巴。加百列这才继续吻起他来，解开皮带，拉下拉链，又把内裤腰往下扽扽，掏出自己的阴茎。“跪到地上去，”他说，气喘吁吁。亚兹拉斐尔便爬到地上，待加百列在圆凳上坐下，这就把嘴凑上前去。加百列一惊，霎时抓住他的头发，扯得他动弹不得；亚兹拉斐尔痛得险些呜咽出声，疑惑不解地瞟着他。加百列震惊地问：“你到底在干什么？”  
“我以为——呃，我以为——”亚兹拉斐尔断断续续地说，怕是要哭出来了。加百列蹙眉。“别轻举妄动，甜心，我叫你干什么你才干什么，”他说，微微笑起，把手放了开来，“现在可以了，吸吧。”  
亚兹拉斐尔的眼睛谨慎地瞄着加百列的脸，这才敢上前将他的阴茎含入嘴中。他的一只手圈在加百列的阴茎底部套弄，嘴则尽量将绝大部分的长度吞入口腔，开始缓缓吞吐。加百列能感觉自己的阴茎渐渐地在亚兹拉斐尔湿暖的嘴里硬了。他长叹一口气。“我需要教你怎么给别人好好口交了，”他焦躁地嘟哝，抓住亚兹拉斐尔后脑上的短发，直接将大半根阴茎操入他的喉咙里。亚兹拉斐尔被这对自己的口腔所施行的突如其来的暴力行径吓得浑身颤抖、目光涣散。他的喉咙因呕吐反射而猛地在阴茎上舒张又缩紧，试图将这异物挤出口外，而加百列则不大在意这微弱的阻力。看着亚兹拉斐尔被一根阴茎呛得落泪也算是一种不足以称道的小型娱乐项目了。在他感觉自己已经全硬时，他扯开亚兹拉斐尔的头，将下体从他的嘴中抽出。亚兹拉斐尔的表情几乎像是在神游，嘴角漏着唾液，眼角也是湿漉漉的。他瘫坐在地上，似乎没有要爬起来的欲望。  
“拜托，帮我点儿忙，”加百列烦躁地叹着气，费劲将他从地上拖起，叫他跨坐在自己腿上。亚兹拉斐尔的头都已经撞到告解室的天花板了。加百列的手掌根擦过亚兹拉斐尔的阴茎底部，将一根手指径直塞入他的阴道。亚兹拉斐尔被忽如其来的亲密触感激得浑身颤栗起来，眯起眼睛，嘴大张着，任由唾液漏下他的嘴角。加百列尽量把他的头往后仰，生怕那些体液会滴到自己的西装上。他的手指开始有规律地在亚兹拉斐尔的体内抽插，拇指搓着本该是长成阴蒂的那根阴茎，并在他湿透时加入了第二根手指。亚兹拉斐尔呜咽着，似乎这才回过神来，开始在加百列的手指上起起坐坐，试图让自己被填满得更深一些。加百列随后插入了第三根手指。  
操开亚兹拉斐尔后，加百列引他在自己的阴茎上坐下。亚兹拉斐尔在刚把阴茎头吞入体内时就开始轻声啜泣，双手死死揪着被卷到腋窝的衣服下摆。加百列教过亚兹拉斐尔不可以随便用手去碰他，特别是当他还穿着西装的时候。学习的过程异常艰辛：亚兹拉斐尔在被饿了三顿午餐、抽过一次耳光后才终于学会了不去在性交，甚至是在高潮来临时攀着加百列。他此时正在试图改变自己的胯部角度，以便他能吞入余下的阴茎。加百列瞄了一眼手表，手抓在他的肩膀上，直接将他向下摁去。亚兹拉斐尔的身体瞬间被粗鲁的异物冲撞得扭扭捏捏地舒展开来；他及时地死死捂住嘴，这才免得自己哭叫出声。加百列的手攥着他的胯部，牵着他在自己身上起坐。亚兹拉斐尔显然不能适应过量的亲密触觉，神情恍惚而显出苦痛，从嗓子里挤出几声细微的悲鸣，开始颤颤巍巍地用对方的阴茎抽插起自己。加百列的阴茎大小粗细极其可观，却在插入性交时显得有些多余；亚兹拉斐尔有时甚至从中摄取不到快感，只是被小腹里的异物感和阴道口的撕裂感所淹没。他自己的那根缺少男子气概的阴茎挺立着，似乎是在要求加百列用手去爱抚它；但加百列没有理会，只是持续在亚兹拉斐尔的紧绷着的身体里抽插。片刻，他在高潮时尽数射在亚兹拉斐尔体内，舒适地呻吟着，这就退了出来。亚兹拉斐尔胯下只剩精液与阴道分泌物的混合体液，空虚而精疲力竭地跨坐在他的大腿上，浑身不可抑制地发抖，嘴里用细小的声线反复喃喃着什么。加百列从外套内兜里掏出湿巾，一边帮他擦拭阴部，一边好奇地仔细去听，才发现他是在念启示录的片段。他把粘满粘液的湿巾攥成团，丢到地上，揉了揉眉心；幸亏他是在射精过后才意识到这点的，否则他会当场萎掉。在全能的主面前操一个脑子缺根筋的间性人可不怎么能让他提起兴趣。这时，他突然想起些什么，打断亚兹拉斐尔几乎是神经质的背诵，问：“你高潮了吗？”亚兹拉斐尔愣住了，茫然地望向他，不知是否听见了问题的内容。“你高潮了没有？”加百列格外耐心地又重复了一遍。亚兹拉斐尔犹豫着，眼睛闪着光，摇了摇头。  
“好吧，”加百列低声说，手开始揉搓起亚兹拉斐尔仍高昂着头的阴茎。亚兹拉斐尔再度呻吟起来，手抓在自己的手臂上，指甲都要嵌进肉里。说实话，因为他的阴茎过分细短了，加百列只能用半个手掌去摩擦它；若是要握住，只会使一切动作变得更加蹩脚。它存活过了小半个世纪的流言蜚语，仍自傲地挺立着，放肆彰显自己的存在。亚兹拉斐尔混杂着呻吟的喘息声越来越急促，并在一刻瞬间收紧成一阵屏息。加百列停下了。他知道亚兹拉斐尔已经高潮了，只是阴茎无法正常射精。他又掏出一张新的湿巾，帮他把从阴唇漏出的分泌液擦干。“谢谢，”亚兹拉斐尔晕晕乎乎地说，脸上带着恍惚的神情，“谢谢您，神父。”  
加百列意识到自己一开始根本就没必要训练亚兹拉斐尔在每次高潮后都向他致谢，这在特定情况下就显得有些多余了。他扶着亚兹拉斐尔的腰，把他从自己身上移开，然后开始整理衣物。亚兹拉斐尔半裸着，僵硬地站在他面前，颇显得不知所措。系好自己的皮带后，加百列帮亚兹拉斐尔穿上裤子，掖好衬衫下摆。亚兹拉斐尔格外钟爱加百列帮他穿衣服的过程，以至于他可以以一整周不吃午餐的方式来消极抵抗加百列试图逼迫他自己更衣的举动。“你需要减肥了，亚兹拉斐尔，”加百列在帮他扣皮带时说，“你需要少吃点。”  
“好的，”亚兹拉斐尔脸上带着高潮过后的潮红，显得有些失落，“今天晚上吃什么呢？”  
“可丽饼和蔬菜沙拉，”加百列说，拍了拍亚兹拉斐尔裤子上的灰尘，站起身来，冲他粲笑，“今天是礼拜天，你可以在客厅留到十点看电视。”


End file.
